


Bigger Fish to Fry

by GoldenMewtwo



Series: Monster Prom and Beyond [1]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMewtwo/pseuds/GoldenMewtwo
Summary: Amira and Miranda have been friends for some time now, but Amira doesn't dare approach somebody of her stature, no  matter how she feels. But when she discovers a plot on her crush's life, things may be about to change...





	Bigger Fish to Fry

Amira leaned against the wall outside the Spooky High Library, well, at the bottom of the tower it was located on top of, anyway. She had just collected her riches from clickbaiting hopeless fools with spam emails. It was a solid haul, perhaps her best yet.

"Greetings, Mira!" Amira looked up as her friend Miranda arrived at last, her heart lighting up. Literally, it was now gently burning inside her body. It did that sometimes, particularly when Miranda was around.

The two had been in school together for years, but had never really talked until a few months ago when they had been paired together for a class asignment. Usually she would partner with her best friend Damien, but apparently the teachers had gotten tired of their...shall we say, incendiary themes for their projects.

Amira hadn't been sure how working with Miranda, actual royalty, would be. Sure, Damien was a prince, but he didn't make a big deal about it. It was just a note about him, almost an afterthought. Miranda was 100% into her position and made it known.

Then she found out that Miranda's idea of doing projects was to let her serfs do the entire thing while she went to do "more important" things. Like watching princess movies and hanging out at the seahorse races making risky bets. Best partner ever (don't tell Damien she said that.)

"Miri." Amira tried to shove down the rush of excitement that surged through her. Thinking about Miranda in that sense was asking to get hurt. There was no way she'd ever be more than a friend to somebody like her, and Amira was still a little surprised they had gotten that far. She would never let on about those doubts though. Her self-confidence was something that Amira was quite proud of.

Amira wasn't quite sure what about her had made Miranda decide to become her friend. She had to assume it was her charm. She should probably thank Coach and his endless dodgeball games in the gym for that...surely that was where it came from.

"You ready to go?" she asked. The pair were off to the seahorse races once again. They'd been making a killing lately (sometimes literally; they had poisoned all the other seahorses except their bet a couple weeks ago) and Amira was certain their hot streak wouldn't end today.

"Almost. I apologize for being late." Miranda fished her purse out and opened it. "But I just received word from my parents about a party they want me to plan."

From the mermaid's purse, a small yellow eel with blue fins swam out into the air. Amira raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't question it. She'd seen enough weird shit at Spooky High; what was an effectively-flying eel?

"Hello! Pleasure to meet you!" The eel grinned cheerfully. "I'm Mr. Pheel the Eel!" Amira resisted the urge to laugh at his name.

"Mr. Pheel the Eel is my song serf, and assistant in planning the Winter Serf Party!" Miranda explained.

"Your serfs get a party?" Amira couldn't say she wasn't surprised. Miranda didn't usually afford her serfs such luxuries.

"Of course, a celebration of their service to me and my family. We'll spare no expense!" Miranda smiled. "And it's completely mandatory to attend. We've even issued a decree that serfs are not allowed to have family, just to avoid the possibility that they would wish to spend the night with them rather that at the celebration."

Ah, that was more like it.

Miranda's more tyrannical tendencies were something that Amira actually found quite attractive. Amira was a wild, chaotic force of nature. The discovery that this cute, seemingly sweet princess at first glance actually had a major ruthless streak underneath it all was fascinating to her, the duality of it. Even better, Miranda offered no apologies. She had been raised to do this kind of thing. Amira wasn't even sure she realized that many would consider it "wrong".

"We're so lucky." Mr. Pheel the Eel declared. "But especially me, because I get to help Princess Miranda plan it!"

"Indeed." Miranda nodded. "Though the serfs themselves will have to do most of the actual preparations. For example, I will need them to construct an underwater grand hall for the party to take place in." She pulled out a phone and started to walk away. "I'll return momentarily. It will take at least 12 days of nonstop backbreaking labor to construct, so I had better call my construction serfs and get them started. You two can keep planning until I get back!"

As Miranda left, Amira frowned at Mr. Pheel the Eel turning to face her. This was an unfortunate delay, but assuming Miranda didn't take too long, they should still be able to make it to the races on time.

"It will be such a glorious day!" Mr. Pheel smiled. As Amira blinked, he suddenly had a knife in his hand. His eyes were red now; Amira was pretty sure they weren't a moment ago. "Because the tyrant will die!" His voice was definitely not the same; it was now a much lower, gravely tone.

"What?" Amira asked in shock.

"No need to keep up the act, fiery comrade." Mr. Pheel the Eel told her. "The Princess is out of earshot. We can speak freely as we plan her execution!"

"You...want to kill Miranda?" Amira asked, just to make sure she was in fact hearing this right. She wasn't exactly shocked, with how Miranda and her parents ruled this kind of thing was probably to be expected, but the idea made her blood run cold. And considering her blood was usually quite literally boiling, that was saying something.

"After years of pain and subjugation, the entire group of Vanderbilt serfs have united!" Mr. Pheel the Eel explained. "We are going to murder the princess and end our troubles at this party that we gave her parents the idea for!"

"You do realize her parents are the ones that technically run the kingdom, right? And she has several sisters?" Amira pointed out.

"Of course I'm aware." Mr. Pheel the Eel grunted. "That's why we have to be subtle in killing her here. That way they'll all gather for her funeral suspecting nothing and we can slaughter them all!" He laughed. "And then at long last the kingdom will be free!"

Amira really wanted to grab this snakey freak and strangle him, but apparently all of Miranda's serfs were in on it. That wouldn't do anything to stop the plot from going ahead. And she didn't dare tell Miranda about it. She was fairly certain Miranda had an unspoken fear of uprisings like this happening in her kingdom. Last thing she wanted was for her to be emotionally damaged by it.

But the eel did seem to think she was on its side, for some reason. Maybe he was just so enveloped in his hatred of the Vanderbilts that he assumed everybody else must hate them too.

"Then you'll want to use poison." Amira told him, swallowing the sour taste it left in her mouth. "Something that won't be obvious, but will make her death appear like a tragic mystery. Maybe blame it on those airpeople her family's always feuding with."

"A most clever suggestion!" Mr. Pheel grinned a fanged grin. Did he always have those? "I could tell when I saw you that you had a knack for this sort of thing."

Amira could agree with him on that. In fact, a plan was quickly forming in her head on how to avoid this whole ordeal. She just needed to make sure this party was on the right date.

"Miranda said it will take twelve days to construct the hall." Amira reminded Mr. Pheel the Eel. "So, we should schedule the party for two weeks from today? That way there'll be a couple extra days to get the rest of the party in line." Mr. Pheel the Eel nodded in agreement. "And it'll have to be in the evening. All the best parties are in the evening; Miranda will accept nothing less." She had no idea if that was true, but it must've sounded good enough for him.

"I'm back!" Mr. Pheel the Eel hastily hid his knife and returned his previous cheerful self as Miranda arrived. "Are you two fnished with the rest of the planning?"

"We've done a fair bit P-p-princess Miranda." he stuttered as if nervous for her approval. "We have decided on an evening party two weeks from today, and have settled on some "drinks" for the event." Mr. Pheel the Eel looked to Amira and winked mischieviously as if that was some sort of joke between them. She did her best not to scowl.

"Excellent!" Miranda clapped. "Well, I'm afraid you will have to continue from here on your own, Mr. Pheel the Eel. Mira and I have an event we need to be arriving at soon."

"Of course." Mr. Pheel the Eel nodded happily. "I'll finish it up, don't you worry." As Miranda turned away from him, he mouthed 'keep her busy' at Amira.

'Oh, I'll keep her busy alright.' she thought as she nodded and turned away. 'I've got this party happening at exactly the same time as Monster Prom. Now all I need to do is...ask Miranda to come with me?'

Amira could've slapped herself. What was she thinking? She couldn't do that!

On the other hand, it meant saving her life.

"Uh, Miranda?" The princess looked over at her curiously as they approached her underwater limo. The thing was the most luxurious ride Amira could have ever imagined, and it was more than capable of driving on land as well as underwater. Seeing it, Amira got an idea. "I was wondering...would you be willing to give me a ride to prom?"

"Give you a ride?" Miranda blinked. "Why?"

"I just...don't have transportation there that night." Amira told her. She totally could've found or stole something, but that wasn't important. "I don't know if you're going, but I thought, if you are...maybe you could bring me along?" As they climbed in the car, Miranda thought about it.

"Are you certain you're not trying to subtly ask me to go with you?" she inquired. "Just out of curiosity."

"No, no, of course not. I wouldn't do that to somebody of your stature and position." Amira assured her. Miranda seemed almost sad at the answer, or was that just wishful thinking on her part?

"Well, I am most certainly going. I wouldn't do for me to miss the school's biggest event of the year." she said. "I don't see why one of my friends couldn't ride along with me."

"You'll miss your serf party." Amira pointed out. She had to make sure Miranda was aware of this so she wouldn't realize it later when she wasn't around to encourage her to stick to that plan.

"Oh, I suppose they are on the same night, aren't they?" MIranda frowned. "Then I shall have to leave prom early and show up to it late." Amira breathed a sigh of relief. That would do just fine.

"Thanks." Amira smiled. "I always appreciate your kindness."

Now, all she had to do was figure out a way to get rid of a small army of treacherous serfs while Miranda was away. And she knew just who to go to for that.

　

The next day, Amira rushed towards the school's restrooms. It was time for classes, so there was a solid chance that Damien would be skipping and hiding in them. Of course, she was also skipping and heading there, but who gave a damn?

"Damien, you in here?" she called as she ducked through the door, only to halt in her tracks. He was. And so was Scott...and a griffin that they were desperately trying to shove into a stall.

"Hey, if it isn't my number one partner in pyromania!" Damien held out a fist and she bumped it as she approached. "You here to help us in our secret project?"

"Do I even want to know why you're trying to get a wild griffin into a bathroom stall?" she asked.

"Spaghetti!" Scott answered. Damien started to further explain.

"Apparently the answer was no." Amira cut him off. "Actually, I came to ask for your help with something, Damien. Can we talk, alone?"

"Sure." Damien stepped away from the griffin and Scott huffed as he struggled to keep it contained. "Scott, buddy, you think you can handle this thing until I get back?"

"Just think of it as exercise for you next game." Amira told him. "Everyone knows restraining griffins is great for improving football skills."

"It is?" Scott's face lit up with new determination. "In that case, I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere for as long as you need!" The griffin squawked as he started to put even more force into his shove.

"Sometimes it worries me how good you are at coming up with bullshit." Damien said as they walked away. "But then I remember that it's fucking awesome!" Amira laughed.

"Thanks." Then her face got serious. "Look, Damien, I have a problem. How do you feel about burning assholes underwater?"

"Who? You know I'm always up for torching some fuckholes who deserve it!" Damien's eyes actually ignited, tiny flames flickering in them. Amira couldn't resist grinning. It was this exact kind of shared excitement at fiery death that made so many people at the school assume they were a couple, or at least that they would end up as one someday, and the thought was extremely worrisome to them. But no, they were simply the most perfect friends either could've asked for.

"There's going to be a party for Miranda's serfs the same evening as prom." Amira told him. "I've found out that they're planning on killing her at it, so I need you to go and burn the celebration hall to the seafloor while I make sure she's away."

"Traitors, huh?" Damien nodded. "Me and Miranda did form an alliance between our kingdoms a while back, so I suppose it would be appropriate for me to step forward and deal with that." He frowned. "Burning underwater is more your thing though."

"It takes a lot of effort to keep my fire going underwater, Damien." Amira explained. "I don't think I could manage it over an entire building. Surely you have some form of hellfire that can do it better...don't you?"

"Of course we do!" Damien seemed almost offended at the idea he might not be able to burn something. "...I just don't have any with me. I'll have to go borrow some off my dads."

"It would really mean a lot to me if you would." Amira told him. "And tell you what, I can get that beast in the stall for you if you agree."

"Really?" Damien folded his arms and grinned in challenge. "You're going to force that thing in when me and Scott together couldn't?"

"In a way." Amira smirked. "There's an obvious solution that I'm kind of amazed you haven't thought of yet."

"...burn the bathrooms down?" Damien wondered.

"Then there wouldn't be a stall to put it in." Amira shook her head. "Do we have a deal? I'll get your griffin problem under control, and in turn you incinerate Miranda's treacherous servants?"

"Seems fair." Damien held out a hand and she shook it. "Let's see what you got."

Walking back into the stall, Amira approached the griffin and held up her hand. Flames flared to life on it and she held it out towards the griffin. It shrieked in fear and scrambled backwards, straight into the stall. Scott also yelped and hopped back.

"It's okay, Scott." Amira assured him. "My flames won't burn you unless I want them to." She turned to Damien and grinned. "Seems simple enough, doesn't it?"

"Alright, alright." he sighed. "I didn't think of using fire as a fear tactic. Why DIDN'T I think of that?"

"Because you're so much more focused on fire as a tool of destruction." she reminded him. "Now, I've got stuff to do. You should be able to take it from here."

"Right." Damien's hands ignited as he stepped up to take her place. "Thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome, and thank you for your help with my problem." she waved as she walked out. Now everything was in place.

　

On the night of prom, Amira stood on the beach, waiting for Miranda's arrival. She had elected to wear a red long-sleeved blouse with frilled sleeves and a large bow around the collar, and over it a black gold-buttoned suit. It was the best outfit she could afford from her library poker and scams.

With less than hour left until prom would start, Miranda's limo came driving up out of the water. Amira walked towards the back doors, only for the driver's window to roll down and Miranda's head to pop out.

"I forgot that my driving serf would have to be at the party." she frowned. "You really could've scheduled it for a better night." Miranda was wearing a light blue ball gown with a large bow on the front chest. A teal corsage was wrapped around her arm as it gripped the wheel. Amira found herself staring at her as she waited impatiently. "Are you coming?"

"Oh, uh, sorry." Changing course, Amira opened the passenger's side door and entered, taking a seat beside her. "About the schedule too. I just...didn't think of it."

"You surely did." Miranda shook her head. "You're usually a much better liar than this." Amira said nothing as they drove forward, heading for prom. "Look, I've been thinking about it a lot, trying to figure out for what reason you could possibly cause this scheduling problem. Do you...not want me to go to the serf party?"

Amira couldn't hide a shocked expression. Miranda saw it and looked even more confused.

"Why?" the princess asked. "It's a very important event for me, you know. My parents let me plan the entire thing." Amira refrained from pointing out that she and more importantly Mr. Pheel the Eel had done all the planning.

The two drove on in silence for over a minute before Amira finally responded.

"I understand that." she said at last. "But I...you'll understand by the end of..."

The fire djinn's explanation was interrupted when Miranda slammed on the brakes and the limo skidded to a halt. Amira caught herself before she could slam against the dash and looked up to find a familiar eel floating in the road in front of him. He was surrounded in a sphere of water this time, as if he hadn't been perfectly fine out of the sea before.

Miranda opened her door and stepped out, Amira hastily following behind. She couldn't let her be out there alone with him. But Mr. Pheel the Eel didn't seem to care about his master's presence at the moment. His glare was focused entirely on Amira.

"You betrayed us!" he roared.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Pheel the Eel?" Miranda asked in surprise and a bit of annoyance. "Shouldn't you be at the party?"

"The party is over!" he snapped, pulling out his knife. "And thanks to YOU..." He turned back to Amira. "It's all fallen apart!"

Miranda looked back and forth between them in confusion, but Amira simply grinned. Damien had come through. He must've just barely let Miranda leave before starting the fire if Mr. Pheel the Eel was here already, but he had done it.

"What's with the the globe, eel-boy?" she laughed. "Didn't need that before."

"Don't play dumb and act like you don't know what you've done!" He snarled. "You sent those flames! And now, I'm going to have my revenge on you both!"

"Amira?" She looked over as Miranda was gazing at her in either mild horror or simply confusion. "What have you done?"

"Miri, this guy was planning on betraying you. The party was just a cover for them to murder you!" She didn't want to tell her that, but there wasn't much point in hiding it now. Mr. Pheel the Eel had escaped, and he clearly didn't plan on staying quiet anymore.

"Is that true?" Miranda asked him. "Tell me that isn't the case!"

"Of course it's true, you tyrannical, psychotic bitch!" he snapped. "It was supposed to be our day of glory! Why did I ever trust that fiery freak?"

"That was your dumbass decision." Amira folded her arms, hiding that her hand was lightly igniting. The guy was rambling now. He could snap entirely at any moment. She had to be ready for that if it happened. "I sent a friend to burn down the hall and take them all out. From the sound of it, your uprising problem has been handily dispatched."

"And that's why you made it the same evening as prom." Miranda realized. "You used that to get me away?" Amira nodded.

"Why?" Mr. Pheel the Eel was outright crying now, but he was still holding that knife. "Why would you want to protect someone like her?" He glared at Miranda and his fin tightened around his blade.

"Are you fucking dense!?" Amira growled. "Miranda is my friend! Maybe...maybe more." She didn't mean to say that. I just kinda slipped out. She didn't dare glance over to see her reaction to those words. "I don't want to see her die." Mr. Pheel the Eel glared even harder.

"Well, I hope you're happy with yourself." he half-snarled, half-choked out. "I hope you're happy with all the death you've brought, over a hundred times the amount of lives that needed to be lost. You're just as bad as her!"

"Maybe." Amira shrugged. "But right now, there's only one death I'm interested in seeing." Unfolding her arms, her hand burst into flames and she leaped forward, thrusting it into his sphere of water.

The liquid tried to douse it. Presumably that's why he was hiding in it right now. But this was a djinn's flame. She focused and it actually burned brighter and hotter. Mr. Pheel the Eel squealed in pain and rage as the water around him started to boil.

Lashing out, he bit down on her hand, seeming to entirely forget the knife in his fin as he was distracted by the pain. Amira gritted her teeth as he clamped tighter, but she refused to back off.

Before long, the sphere dispelled and a smoking eel dropped to the ground.

Staggering back, Amira caught herself on the front of the limo before she could topple. Like she told Damien, maintaining flame through water took a lot out of her. She was exhausted.

"Mira?" Miranda nervously stepped closer. "Are you...alright?"

"I'm fine." she gasped. "Just need to catch my breath." The wounds on her hand weren't even bleeding; it had been sealed off by the flames around it.

"You saved my life." Miranda told her. "All my serfs are dead?"

"Yeah..." Amira leaned back against the vehicle as she regained her composure. "I mean, I didn't do it personally, I convinced Damien to, but yeah, I dealt with that." Sighing, Miranda turned and leaned against the limo beside her. "I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to know about...what they were planning."

"That's...sweet of you, it really is, but what do I do now?" The mermaid asked. "I'll have to tell mother and father, recruit new serfs..."

"Better than being dead." Amira pointed out. "And hey, think of it this way, the traitors were all literally consumed by the fires of hell. You can spin that as proving you rule by divine authority. Who would dare revolt against that?"

When Amira looked over a few moments later to see if Miranda was going to respond to that in any way, she found that she was staring at Amira as if seeing her for the first time.

"That was...a really royal thought." Miranda blinked. Amira was pretty sure it wasn't, but maybe to her version of ruling. "You continue to surprise me." As the two continued to gaze at each other, Amira thought maybe she hadn't noticed her admission earlier.

And then Miranda started looking around nervously.

"Oh, where is my difficult emotions serf?" she sasked nobody in particular. "I need him to..."

"Pretty sure he's dead." Amira reminded her. As Miranda turned to face her, she closed her eyes. She had noticed; might as well go for broke. "Do you mind if I..." Leaning forward, she pulled Miranda closer and planted her lips against the mermaid's own.

Miranda seemed a bit surprised at first, but she soon sank into it. There was a slightly salty taste to Miranda that Amira hadn't really thought to expect, but she found herself liking it. Miranda's lips parted and Amira's tongue darted forward to briefly wrestle with hers before she pulled back.

"I'm sorry." she said as she scooted back a small bit. "I shouldn't have. I've just...been wanting to do that for a while."

"...come here, Mira." Miranda beckoned her forward and Amira slid back over, right where she could be pulled into another steamy kiss. Quite literally, when they separated almost a minute later, small whiffs of steam escaped from both of their mouths.

"Wow." Amira grinned. "So, uh, does that mean we're..."

"Absolutely not." Amira's heart skipped a beat as Miranda rose and headed for the driver's door. "Get in!" She smiled. "I know somewhere much better than prom that we can go." Laughing at herself for assuming the worst, Amira practically ran for the passenger door and dove in.

　

Miranda took them back to the beach, and then straight into the water. The limo's wheels vanished as it submerged, quickly converting to a submersible vessel. The vehicle descended deep beneath the waves, finally settling in and parking on the edge of an underwater cliff.

"Holy..." Amira gasped as she looked out the windows. They must've been thousands of feet below the surface, and you'd think it would be dark, but the area around them was covered in glowing coral and seaweed, and fish with lights of every color imaginable kept swimming past.

"It's quite the view, isn't it?" Miranda asked. "I love it here." She leaned forward and pointed out the windshield. "You can just barely see my kingdom off in the distance if you look hard enough." Amira leaned forward to look and narrowed her eyes.

"Huh. I guess that glow must be the hellfires still burning." she said. Miranda laughed.

"A fitting end for the rabble that would dare rise up against their righteous rulers." she declared. "I shall have to suggest my family be more careful when they select replacements."

"Well, until then..." Amira leaned over towards her. "There's nobody here but me." Smiling, Miranda pressed a button on the dash. The pair's seats swiveled to let them into the more open back area of the limo.

"Shall we?" Miranda held out a hand and Amira happily took it, letting herself be led back to where there was more room to play.

　

The intensity with which Amira kissed Miranda was only matched by the carefulness with which she was undoing her dress. Impatient as she was to finally get her mermaid princess naked, she refused to be anything but perfectly gentle about it. Miranda looked too gorgeous in those clothes to ruin them, no matter how much better she looked out of them.

Amira's own, she didn't care. Miranda could rip them off of her for that matter.

Managing to get Miranda down to just a lacy bra and set of panties, she gently shoved her back onto a couch.

"You just relax." Amira told her, dropping to her knees and reaching for Miranda's panties. Pulling them off, she tossed them aside and spread the mermaid's legs to reveal her pink lips, a slightly darker shade the rest of her body. "Let me keep my hot streak going."

"Did you seriously just make a joke about..." Miranda stopped with a gasp as Amira moved forward and extended her tongue to lick along the princess's folds.

"No jokes here." Amira flashed a devilish grin worthy her demon friends as she traced a finger along Miranda's quickly wettening pussy. "Just fiery passion for you and you alone."

Miranda was stuck between groaning at that joke and moaning in pleasure as Amira buried her face against the pink fish lady's slit, her nose rubbing against the top as her tongue extended to taste her new lover. She licked up and down, side to side, collecting the slightly salty nectar as Miranda looped her legs around her shoulders.

"You are very good at this..." Miranda gasped, reaching forward to rub her hand through the flames that made up Amira's hair, feeling them dance around her fingers without burning. "Even better than the serfs I trained to do it."

"The whgt?" Amira wouldn't even consider backing off to ask the question, but she did reach up to slide a hand under Miranda's ass and give it a possessive squeeze. Miranda giggled.

"I'm only kidding." Miranda admitted. "I've really never..."

"First time, huh?" Amira slid back just enough to let Miranda see her own juices dripping from the djinn's lips before she licked them up. "Then let me show you just how wild this can be."

Amira let loose with a downright assault of lewdness, eating Miranda's pussy with a borderline ravenous hunger. The mermaid squeaked in surprise as it started, quickly turning into a trembling mess of pleasurable moans.

"By the gods of the sea..." Miranda pulled her bra from her body, letting her her breasts pop free as she hurled it away. "Don't you dare stop..."

Amira had no intentions of it. She moved her hands to grip Miranda's legs, feeling them tense and twitch with every swipe of her tongue. As she continued, Miranda's gasps picked up in pace, her hips bucking forward and forcing Amira's tongue deeper into her pussy.

Amira drank in the taste as Miranda screamed and came in her face, her juices squirting out and spraying across Amira's lips and cheeks. Grinning, Amira sat back, letting it sizzle on her heated face as Miranda came down from the high of her orgasm. Climbing up, Amira slid over her body, taking a moment to lick across her breasts and taut nipples before rising higher to lock lips again.

"Mira...that was..." Miranda managed to get out during the brief instances she wasn't tasting herself on Amira's lips.

"It's not over yet." Amira stepped back just long enough to fling her own clothes off before moving Miranda to sit sideways. Sitting down facing her, Amira hooked her legs around Miranda and pulled her closer. The mermaid let out a surprised breath as she felt their pussies touch.

Amira grinned and moved her hips back and forth, rubbing them against each other. Miranda let out a moan like she had never expected to feel something like this. Amira couldn't keep herself from laughing.

"Never really heard of anything of this sort, have you?" she asked. Miranda shook her head. "Well..." Amira leaned forward to kiss her again. "Let me be your royal educator in this glorious art."

Miranda wrapped her arms and legs around Amira in turn as the fire djinn started to grind forward, rubbing their pussies back and forth against each other. Miranda's moans were quicky muffled as Amira pulled her even closer. Their mouths crashed together, steam flying as they continued making out.

Amira could feel Miranda moaning into her mouth, and she gave back her own just as much. Unlike Miranda, she had done this before, but it had been far too long, and even longer since she had done it with somebody she actually gave a damn about.

Amira picked up the pace of her grinding, pushing them back towards the end of the sofa. The smell of sex hung heavy and hot in the air around them, further intensified by the heat emanating from Amira's body. The windows were entirely covered in fog from the two's passionate lovemaking.

Amira pulled back from Miranda's lips, letting her moan out her pleasure as the djinn leaned forward to kiss along her scaly neck. The car shook slightly as she picked up the pace even further, practically smashing their pussies against one another. Amira gasped in pure bliss as she started to feel her own peak approaching.

"I love you...Miranda." Letting go of her shoulders, Amira reached up and ran her hand through the princess's silky hair and behind her ear fins, gazing into her eyes as they both fast approached their releases. "More than anything."

"Me too...aaaah!" Miranda barely managed to get it out before she lost herself in a squeal of intense pleasure. Another release squirted forth from her pussy, splashing over Amira's own, the feeling sending her over the edge. She gasped and shuddered, moaning the most happiness she had felt in a long time. The dual release kicked up even more steam between them, briefly obscuring their view of each other, leaving only the feel and sounds of their partner to let them know just how much pleasure they had brought them.

After a moment, the steam settled down onto their skin, leaving them shining with sweat and evaporated and recondensed sexual juices. Amira fell back into a laying position on the couch, panting.

Miranda crawled up to lay alongside and partially on top of her, resting her head on Amira's shoulder just above her breasts. It took a bit of breathing and swallowing before she could actually speak.

"That was perhaps the most intense experience of my life." Miranda managed. "Thank you."

"Just the first of many, I hope." she said, turning her head to face her lover, the two exchanging a gentle kiss.

"Of course." Miranda smiled lovingly. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Amira glanced over past Miranda, looking out the windshield. From this far back, she couldn't see Miranda's kingdom, but the knowledge it was there brought a thought to her.

"So, does this make me your suitor now?" she asked. She knew Miranda had been looking for one for some time. Not that long ago she had tried to consume a poison apple at lunch in the hopes it would bring her to one's attention.

"I suppose it does." Miranda closed her eyes. "My parents always encouraged me to find a prince...but they never did say it HAD to be one."

"That's good, for them." Amira wrapped her arm around and pulled her closer, the two snuggling together. "Because I'm not ever letting you go, ever."

The two lay in each others' arms for over an hour before they finally decided to get up...and go for another round. Monster Prom may have been the big romantic event of the year, but the night's hottest flame had been ignited under the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fic I thought I'd write because I was dissatisfied with the amount of Monster Prom works I could find on here XD. I'll probably make more stories connected to this one at some point; after all, this isn't the only pairing I'm a fan of.


End file.
